


Galra Keith

by Lu_Jack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Rescue, Suffering, Torture, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Jack/pseuds/Lu_Jack
Summary: I know the title sucks...What if keith was zarkons son?He hated his father, so he left, left to earth.He lived alone in the desert for many years, and even went to the garrison, a space exploration school.But was kicked out.He is now part of team voltron, and everything seems fine.But what happens when his past catches up to him, and he begins to turn into a galra again.What will the rest of the team think? What will they do?what will lance think? What will lance do?There is klance in this, so if you no like klance, then you no read this.They do act ooc (out of character) in this, buuuuut yeaaaah.... sorry....





	1. Chapter 1

Keith POV   
~dream~

I was back in my old home, with my father zarkon. I was in the Camand room with him.  
He turned to me, staring at me with an emotionless face.

"Well have captured one of the enemy paldins." Zarkon said, pulling up a holographic picture, of.....Lance?

I did a double take, that was lance!

"I want you to deal with him." Zarkon said.

"W-what do you mean you want me To 'deal with him'!" I shouted angrily.

"Son you know very well what I mean, but scince you seem to not want to, I'll just have to do it myself." Zarkon said, and began walking out of the room.

I was about to run after him, but everything went black, leaveing me floating in darkness.  
suddenly something appeared, something terrible.

there lying on the 'floor' was a beat up and bleeding Lance.

"LANCE!" I shouted, trying to get to him, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

then the others appeared, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. they were all dead, large bloody wounds covered their bodies, looks of shock permanently on their faces.

Lance slowly turned his head to me, and opened his mouth.

"why Keith? why did you betray voltron? betray us, betray me? they're dead. all dead. and you killed them. You killed me." He said, before falling limp and letting out his last breath.

I stared at them horrified.  
"No no no, I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't kill them, I wouldn't!" I said gripping my head, but I felt something oddly familiar there.

I touched it again, and realization of what it was dawned on me.  
I quickly looked at my hands, which were purple with claws.

A mirror appeared in front of me, and I looked at my reflection in fear.

I had yellow eyes, slight fangs, purple hair, purple cat-like ears, and purple fur over my now purple skin.

I was a galra again.

I suddenly heard the voices of my teammates calling out, saying "you betrayed us" "you killed us" "you betrayed voltron" "you were never one of us" "your just an evil alien that deserves to die"

I Covered my ears, trying to block out the voices, but they just kept getting louder and louder.

I let out a yell

And woke up, jerking up right in bed, Covered in sweat, the blankets a tangled mess on the floor.

I looked at my hands, they were clawless and Caucasian, a common look for humans.

It took me a second to realize that it had been a dream, that I wasn't a galra anymore, that I hadn't betrayed them, and that my friends weren't dead.   
That lance wasn't dead.

I took a shaky breath and looked at the clock.

4:52 am

Shiro would be awake by now, along with Allura and Coran.

I decided to just lay there and think, about my galra heritage, about team voltron, about the lions, about my friends, about my father, about...Lance.

TO BE CONTINUED.

so, how was that? Did you guys like it? Well I hope you did, thank you for reading, I do not own voltron.   
Bye!~


	2. Chapter 2

Keiths POV

I aimed a stab at the fighting simulator dummy, trying to forget my nightmare from last night.

I had been training with it for the past hour or two.

No one else was in the room, it was just me, the dummy, and my thoughts.

'Why am I having nightmares about this now.' I thought. 'they stopped happening awhile ago.'

I aimed a stab at the dummy, but it dodged and pounced on me, I kicked it off though, quickly getting back on my feet.

'it can't mean anything. right?' I thought, ducking out of the way as the dummy aimed a punch.

I thought about the dream, about the dead bodies of my friends, about my father, and about Lance.

'but what if they find out?...I'm sure they'll accept it. well, maybe not Shiro cause of the kidnap torture thing, or Pidge cause of her brother and dad, Allura and Coran as well, cause of the whole Galra killed all the others of our kind thing...but...what about Hunk and Lance?

I aimed another attack, sliceing its arm off.

'Hunk doesn't really have a reason to hate me besides the general "Galra+voltron=very bad stuff" which I get, totaly true some Galra.'

I dodged another punch, but was hit with a kick, knocking me towards the ground. I quickly turned my fall into a roll, and shot up into a battle stance.

'except for me, I'm against my father, and will do all I can to keep Voltron out of his hands.'

I aimed an attack, which was dodged.

'Lance seems to hate the Galra with a burning fury....and if he finds out that I am......well, he'd probably leave, just like everyone else, taking the last of my heart with them.'

the dummy aimed a kick, whick I dodged, but it grabbed my arm and judo flipped me over its back.

'not that theres much left.'

I groaned, but quickly got up. I punched it in the face, causeing it to stumble backward.

'well, hopefuly it was nothi-' I heard the doors open.

"End simulation." Someone behind me said.

the dummy turned off, collapsing to the ground

I turned around, and saw shiro standing there.

he walked over to me."so, how long have you been training?" he asked.

"about an hour or two." I said panting slightly.

"well, breakfast is ready, the others are in the dining hall, so you'd better hurry if you want food." he said with a chuckle.

I nodded."gonna take a shower first."

"okay, be quick though, I wasn't joking about the food." he said, walking out.

I retracted my sword, and walked out behind him.

I walked to my room, and went into the bathroom.

After turning on the water for the shower so it could heat up, I peeled my cloths off, and quickly stepped in.

After rinsing my sweat off, I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed.

I quickly made my way to the dining hall, and found everyone still there.

I sat at the table and scooped myself some space goo.

"Morning keith." Pidge said, taking a bite of goo.

"Morning." I said back, also taking a bite of the goo, which tasted a lot like scrambled eggs.

I just sat there and listened to everyone talk, occasionaly I argued with Lance. well, fake argueing on my part.

after breakfast we were free to do anything untill noon-group training.

I walked back to my room, bumping into Lance on the way.

"hey, watch it mullet head." Lance said with an annoyed expression.

"sorry." I said, walking past him.

I could feel his eyes watching me, and blushed, walking a little faster.

When I got to my room, I sat on my bed and pulled something out from under my pillow.

my knife.

I have no idea where it came from, or why I have it, I just know that it's always been with me.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the knife, when alarms began blaring.

quickly I jumped off my bed and slipped my armor on before running to the control room.

I got there at the same time as the other paladins, who also wore their armor.

Allura and Coran where pressing buttons, red lights where flashing, and something shook the castle.

"is it the galra again?!" Pidge asked.

"I am afriad so." Allur said."quickly, to your lions." she said.

we raced of to the ziplines, and quickly made our way to the lions.

I sat in my seat, and took off.

when I got outside I saw that Shiro and Pidge were already out, and fighting galra drone ships.

I easily joined the fight, crushing and burning the drone ships to a crisp.

Lance and Hunk joined us seconds later.

"okay everyone, Hunk and Lance, your staying here with me to deal with the drones and gaurd the castle." Shiro said."Keith and Pidge, you'll be attacking the battle ship."

We nodded.

Pidge and I quickly flew up to the battle ship, and started aiming attacks at itk, causing small explosions on the spots we hit.

I used my jawblade to slice a huge cut along the side of the ship, many explosions coming from it.

Pidge also used jawblade, slicing around the ion-cannon untill it fell off.

"Good work pidge." Shiro said.

"Thanks shiro." Pidge said with a confident smile.

I attacked the ship with my fire cannon, causing many explosions and a great deal of damage.

I felt an unusual feeling inside me as I fought, something weird like.....a dull tingling all over my body, but stronger inside, just above my stomach. I put it off as adrenaline.

Pidge and I continued to fight the battle ship, dodging attacks, untill it looked horrible, all chard in places, cut up in others.

They soon retreated, leaving a blast of purple.

"Woo hoo! We did it!" Hunk said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lance said.

We flew back into the castle.

When we got back into the control room, Allura and Coran were waiting.

"Well done paladins, you defeated the enemy with out turning into voltron." Allura said with a smile.

"That means you're getting stronger, and the bond betwen you and your lions is also stronger." Coran said with a smile as he played with the edge of his mustache.

We smiled, and congratulated each other, before dispersing across the castle to do random stuff.

I went back to my room, and began taking my armor off in the bathroom.

I look the upper half of my armor off, and glanced at myself in the mirror.

I immeadetly froze.

On my arms were large purple splotches, going from my shoulders to just a few inches above my wrists.

With a shaking hand, I slowly reached over to touch one.

I felt no pain, and it wasn't attached to my skin, it was my skin.

Panic was rising up inside me, and I stumbled back and hit the wall, and slid down into a sitting position.

I just stared at the splotches.

'Nonononono, why, this spell should still be up, why isn't it working.' I thought worriedly.

'It's okay, I can make it go away, I just need to make the spell again.....wait, no I can't the books burned in that fire a few years ago.'

'What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do.'

I slowly stood up and peeled the rest of my armor off, and slipped back into my regular clothes.

My jacket covered to splotches.

'Its okay, untill I find a way to reverse this, I'll just wear my jacket.'

I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

'Its fine, it's fine, they won't find out.'


	3. Chapter 3

Keiths POV

I sat on my bed, the covers covering my head and body. I looked down at my arms, the splotches were bigger than they were yesterday.

Taking a deep breath I pulled the blanket off.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, pulled out my red jacket, and slipped it on, covering my arms.

"Hopefully I won't need to take this off while I'm out there." I though, walking out of my room.

I slowly made my way down the hall to the dining hall.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were already their, eating some of the space goo.

I sat down across from Pidge, and scooped my self some goo, which tasted like sausages.

"Morning Mullet." Lance said, taking a bite of food.

I gave him a half glare. "Morning." I said, then continued to eat my goo.

"So, how'd ya sleep last night?" Hunk asked in between mouth-fulls of goo.

"Decently." I said dully.

"Huh, well. I hope you're ready for training, Shiro has a special session." Pidge said.

"Really?! what is it?!" Lance asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Pidge said with a shrug, taking a bite of goo.

Lance sighed sadly.

we finished our food quickly, and headed to the training room.

Lance and me argued about some thing along the way, something about clothing.

"you need to wear more color than just red and black!" Lance said.

"all you wear is blue and green." I said back.

"at least I change what I wear, you just wear a black t-shirt, black pants, and your red jacket, change it up sometimes!"

"why, these clothes are comfortable and durable."

"at least change the jacket."

"no, I like my jacket."

"oh my god you are sooo stubborn."

"suck it up."

"you guys sound like an old married couple." Pidge said.

"WHAAAT!!!!!" Lance and I said increadiously

"no we don't!"

"yeah, we don't."

"mhm, okay, sure, whatever you wanna belive." Pidge said, walking into the training room.

Lance and I followed her, grumbling.

Hunk was already there with Shiro, talking about a new dish he was goning to try and make.

they turned to us, and Hunk moved to stand next to us.

"whatarewedoingwhatarewedoingwhatarewedoing?????" Lance asked excitedly.

"calm down Lance." Shiro said."we're going to be fighting ourselves."

"what, what do you mean." Hunk asked worriedly."like, two on three, one on one?"

"no, Allura and Coran have been helping me with this." Shiro said, pressing a button on the wall.

the wall opened up and five fighter dummies stood there. they were all identical.

"these fighter dummies have been programed with your strenght and fighting abilities, some of which you use, and some you don't use."

"you will not know whos abilities each dummy has, and you will be asked to guess after training with them."

"this is a team battle." Allura said over the speakers."the Paladins V.S. the Dummies."

"The fight will only end when all of one team is down, you will be counted as down if you do not move from the floor after 30 ticks."

"ready? Go!"

The Dummies turned on, and immeadietly attacked the Paladins.

(I am horrible at battle scenes. bare with me. the dummies are going by dummy1 dummy2 dummy3 dummy4 and dummy5. they have their number printed on their forehead.)

Lance dodged a punch from Dummy2, and aimed an attack at said dummies side, but Dummy2 dodged.

Pidge tackled Dummy4, but was tossed across the room.

Shiro kicked Dummy4 in the side, sending it into the wall.

Hunk and Keith attacked Dummy1, but where attacked by Dummy5 in the progress.

Lance

Dummy2 aimed a flury of punches at Lance, followed by an ax kick on the shoulder. Lance Punched dummy2 in the stomach.

Pidge got back up and punched Dummy5 in the back.

Keith kicked Dummy5 in the stomach.

Hunk body-slammed Dummy1, but was Kicked in the back by Dummy3.

Dummy4 attacked shiro, aiming punch after punch, but only got in a few, shiro deflecting the rest.

The fight continued on, and after a full hour of fighting, all of the dummies where taken out except for Dummy2 and Dummy4.   
Pidge, Hunk, and Lance where in the worst shape, while Keith and Shiro where only kind of battered.

"we can take these last two." Shiro said.

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith nodded in agreement.

Lance, Pidge, and hunk attacked Dummy2, while Shiro and Keith attacked dummy4.

Pidge aimed a kick, but Dummy2 dodged. Hunk aimed a punch at its head, but the dummy caught it and kicked Hunk in the stomach. Hunk down. Lance Kicked Dummy2 in the side, but the Dummy didn't fall, it took the attack, and grabbed Lances Leg, before throughing him into the wall. Lance down. PidgeContinued to fight the dummy, dodging and aiming attacks. Eventualy Dummy2 landed a strong Kick on Pidges stomach. Pidge down.

Shiro punched Dummy4, but it was deflected. Keith Kicked it in the side, but nothing happened. the Dummy tried to punch Shiro, but was deflected. it managed to kick Keiths legs from beneath him.

Dummy2 went over and Punched Keith in the side before he could land on the ground.

"keith, I'll fight this one, you'll fight that one."

"K."

Keith kicked Dummy2 in the side, but it grabbed his foot, and flipped him over its back.

Keith landed on his back, but quickly rolled away to dodge a punch.

he quickly got up, and punched the Dummy in the head, causing it to stumble slightly. kwith took his chance, and Kicked the Dummies Legs out from under it, causing it to fall on its back.

he aimed a punch at its face, but the dummy grabbed his arm, and kicked up with both of its feet, hitting keith in the stomach, and caused him to flip over and onto his back with a painful thump.

the dummy had flippd onto his feet right after it had hit Keith, and was now leaping ontop of Keith, and aiming a punch at his face.

Keith blocked the punch with both of his arms, and swung his legs up, hooking them under the Dummies arms, and slamming them, and the dummy, to the ground.

>>>

Shiro and Dummy4 exchanged punches and kicks, both dodging half of said punches and kicks.

the Dummy kicked shiro in the side, causing Shiro to stumble to the side a few feet, but not knock him down.

he aimed a punch at the dummies had, which was deflected, and quickly swung a sharp kick up and on target. the Dummies chin.

the Dummy stumbled back, and Shiro aimed more punches and kicks at it.

the Dummy punched Shiro in the stomach, followed by two more punches and a kick.

Shiro fell back, and the Dummy was instantly on top of him, throwing more punches.

After managing to grab the Dummies wrists, Shiro pushed the Dummy onto its back, and kneed it in the stomach.

hard.

the Dummy stilled.

a small red light turned on on its face, signaling it was down.

>>>

Keith quickly sat up and punched Dummy2 in the face, his legs pining its arms to the ground.

The Dummy strugled, and tried to wriggle out from under Keith, but failed in doing so.

Keith continued to aim punches, untill a small red light appeared on the Dummies face, signaling the the Dummy was down.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"well done Paladins!" Allura said with a smile.

she and Coran where standing infront of Paladins in the lounge room, said Paladins still battered and bruised from the training exsersize.

"yes, well done, I'm actually surpirised you won." Coran said, curling the edge of his moustache.

"gee, thank Coran." Lance said.

"so, who was what number?" Pidge asked.

"right, lets see." Allura said, pulling up a holographic screen." Dummy1 was Pidge, Dummy2 was Keith, Dummy3 was Lance, Dummy4 was Shiro, and Dummy5 was Hunk."

"what?! that one that took down Pidge, Hunk, and Me was Keiths!" Lance said.

"yes, it appears that Keith has been holding back some skill." Coran said.

"well, as long as he doesn't hold back when we're fighting the Galra its fine." Shiro said."now, everyone go wash up and take a rest before lunch."

they nodded, and went to go shower.

Keith layed down on his bed and sighed.

"why me." he said, looking up at the ceiling.

someone knocked on his door.

Keith quickly sat up and pulled on his jacket."come in." he said.

the door opened, and the person he least expected walked through.

Lance.

"why are you here."

"I came to ask you." Lance paused."why do you hold back. you could easily take me, Pidge, or Hunk down in training, and go toe to toe with Shiro. so why do you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Keiths bed.

"well...I guess I've never thought about it." keith said.

"come on, there's got to be some reason."

"I...I guess I just don't want to hurt anyone." He said, looking at the floor, the tiniest bit of pink on his cheeks."I mean, I won't hold back when we're in an actual fight, but if its just training..." he trailed off.

"I see. at least you don't think we're beneath you." Lance said.

"why would I think that?"

"well, you aren't very social with the rest of us, you never join in when we hang out, and stuff like that. it just seems like you think we're beneath you. a waste of your time."

"you're an idiot if you think that." Keith said."I just, have trouble with others. I don't kow how to act, or what to say, so I don't join in because I think I might do or say something wrong."

"thats, really sad." Lance said, like he actualy thought it was sad."but, the only was to be able to join in, is to try. if you never try, you'll never be able to do it."

"yeah, easier said then done."

that sat in silence for a bit.

"why are you wearing your Jacket, the heating is on." Lance asked.

"I want to."

"well you should take it off, because if you keep wearing it you're going to get all sweaty, and if you get ssweaty you'll need to take another shower. which is a waste of time and water." Lance ranted.

"well to bad."

"oh come on, just take the jacket off." Lance said, tugging on the edge of Keiths sweater.

"no! stop!" Keith said, holding the jacket around him.

"just take it off." Lance said with a harsh tug, managing to pull the jacket pretty much off of Keith.

revealing the Purple skin.

"Keith...whats wrong with your arms." Lance asked, letting go of the jacket, and staring at Keith arms.

fear hammered in Keiths chest.

"those aren't bruises." Lance said, reaching to touch Keiths arm.

Keith jerked away, and fell of the bed.

"...keith?"

Keith got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Keith! open up!" Lance said through the door, banging on it lightly.

Keith went into the shower, and hid behind the curtin, curling into a ball.

"Please Keith! I'm not going to hurt you." Lance said, whispering the last part.

Keith poked his head up, a few tears in his eyes, and looked at the doorway.

"please Keith."

".....Door unlock." Keith said quietly, but loud enough for the sensors to pick up his voice.

a tiny light flashed with a beep, and the door slid open, revealing a sad and confused looking Lance.

"...Keith." Lance said gently, slowly walking over to Keith, sitting next to him.

"its okay Keith, I won't hurt you. you can trust me." he said, wiping some of Keiths tears.

Keith hesitated for a second, before flinging himself onto Lance, wrapping his arms around him, and burrying his face in his chest.

Lance sat there in shock for a second, before wrapping his arms around Keith.

"Don't worry, I got you Keith." he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of sitting in the bathroom, Lance picked Keith up and carried him back to his bed, he held Keith in his lap, arms wrapped around him reassuringly as Keith cried into his shoulder.

"its okay Keith." Lance said in a soothing voice."can you tell me whats going on? please."

Keith stayed quiet, except fo the little sniffles hee and there.

Lance sighed."Keith, I want to help you, but I need to know whats wrong so I can."

"mglra." Keith mumbled.

"what?" Lance looked at him in confusion...

"MaGlra" Keith mumbled louder.

"Keith, I can't-"

"I'M A GALRA." Keith almost shouted.

Lance looked at him."wha??

"I.....am a Galra." Keith said, sitting up to look Lance in the face.

"but how-"

"I left." Keith interupted."I left long ago, and went to earth, a place untouched by the Galra." he said.

"please, please don't hate me, you and the others are the only real family I've had. please don't hate me." more tears began leaking from keiths eyes as he stared at lance, a despate look on his face.

"Keith..........I could never hate you, that goes for the others as well." Lance said, hugging Keith close."you're part of our family, our wacked up space family, and nothing will change that."

more tears fell fom Keiths eyes and onto Lances shoulder.

"but, there is something I must ask you." Lance said in a serious tone.

Keith stiffened.

"do you......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.......have kitty ears like the other Galra? cause if you do thats adorable."

"Lance! this is serious!" Keith said, glaring at Lance.

"I know, I know... but seriously, do you have kitty ears."

Keith blushed."Maybe." he said, looking away from Lance.

Lance squeeled."Omg thats adorable!" he said, squeezing Keith in a hug.

Keiths blush darkened.

after a few seconds Lance loosened his hug.

"so, what about the others? are you going to tell them?" he asked, looking Keith in the eyes.

Keith looked down."I'm not sure, probably...just...not right now." he said.

Lance nodded, and pulled keith close."I understand, just take your time." he said, rubbing Keiths back soothingly.

Keith nodded into Lance's shoulder.

Keith eventualy fell into a light sleep, feeling safe and content in Lances arms.

Lance smiled, and ran his fingers through Keiths hair as he slept.

Soon he too fell into a light slumber.


End file.
